1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connective devices and is concerned more particularly with an electrical connective device having resilient pressure means for electrically connecting a wire conductor to the device.
2. Discussion the Prior Art
There has been developed in the prior art a number of connective devices of the resilient pressure type which employ spring biased members for automatically connecting respective wire conductors to the devices. Generally, a connective device of the resilient pressure type comprises a housing having a port aligned with a spring contact member within the housing. A bare end portion of a wire conductor may be inserted longitudinally through the port and into engagement with the spring contact member for electrically connecting the wire conductor to the device. Thus, the desired electrical connection may be achieved without requiring removal and re-installation of an access cover and without requiring use of a time-consuming fastening technique.
However, if the spring contact member is disposed as an electrical interconnecting member, it may be found that the spring contact member has a cross-sectional size which is unsuitable for the passage of a maximum electrical current, particularly when current surges are apt to occur. Consequently, the spring contact member may overheat and lose its resiliency sufficiently to permit an opening of the electrical connection formed between the respective wire conductor and the associated component of the assembly. Furthermore, even when the spring contact member is not disposed as an electrical interconnecting member, it may be found that the bare end portion of the wire conductor will slide out of the port in response to a pulling force exerted on the wire conductor. Thus, a critical electrical connection may be broken and the connected circuit interrupted at a very inopportune time.